


Get Your Kicks

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It winds from Chicago to L.A., more than two thousand miles all the way." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt "Route 66" at LiveJournal's Supernatural 100. Written during Season 2.

He'd been driving for hours. It was nearly midnight, but John didn't want to stop until he got to the motel where his boys were waiting. Suddenly, the radio sprang to life as Nat King Cole told him to "get your kicks on Route 66." John slowed when he spotted the blonde in the WWII-era gown at the side of the road, flickering in and out of reality until she appeared in the seat next to him.

"Dance with me?" she asked wistfully before disappearing completely.

He'd come back tomorrow night. One last dance for the blonde on Route 66.


End file.
